


The Bro Zone- Male! Marinette x Adrien Agreste (Still Male)

by Master_iPad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Teaches Marin Chinese, Bakeries, Curse you Miraculous for making me put in all those relationship tags, M/M, Male Ladybug, Male Marinette - Freeform, Marinette is called Marin, Oblivious Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Short Chapters, Still Male Adrien Agreste, Still Male Chat Noir, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_iPad/pseuds/Master_iPad
Summary: Basically Miraculous but Marinette is called Marin and it's gay.





	The Bro Zone- Male! Marinette x Adrien Agreste (Still Male)

**Author's Note:**

> So.... I thought it was about time to move this over to AO3, even though this story is crap and doesn't belong here with all of these wonderful works...

## Chatpurr 1- 'Cuz Why Not?

## 

Marin sighed softly, staring wistfully at the back of Adrien’s head.

“Dude, if you want to get anywhere with him you gotta make a move!” his best friend Alyn hissed harshly, but quietly enough so that the two boys in front of them wouldn’t hear. Marin blushed profusely, hiding his face in his hands to avoid ridicule.

“It’s not that easy for a guy to tell another guy that he likes him!” he hissed back. Marin wasn’t sure when he turned ‘gay,’ if you would call it that. He'd never really thought much about romance before he'd met Adrien, too focused on designing and drawing and baking and getting his life together.  
Could you label it that way if you loved only one person? Sure, if you were looking for a partner in a single gender, maybe, but… Marin had never felt this way about anyone else, and he didn’t think he ever would again. True love couldn't be encompassed by words like that.

Gross, he sounded sappy.

Too late he realised that Adrien had been staring at him weirdly for a few minutes now.

“Umm… Is he okay?” he asked Alyn, jabbing a thumb at Marin, who blushed even redder, sinking down into his seat. The heat of embarrassment practically radiated off of his skin! Adrien gave a light laugh. God, he was so cute, the way he closed his eyes and tilted his head back just a tiny bit. The way his shoulders shook and his blond hair rustled. The way light shone out of his voice.

If this wasn’t love, Marin didn’t know what was. Well, besides baking and fashion, of course. But that was different. He gazed, entranced, at Adrien’s face, shaken out of his reverie only by the shrill clanging of the bell ringing. All heads immediately snapped to the front of the room, and Marin had a little time to cool down. He turned sheepishly to Alyn, who gave him a scandalized look that bemoaned missed opportunities.

“Here is an example of how to do an electron configuration for Zirconium. Write this down in your notes, blah blah blah,” the teacher drawled. Marin wished that they taught how to create chemistry instead of actual chemistry. At least you could apply that to real life.

[Time skip brought by all da ships]

“Hey, Chat Noir,” Ladybug sighed, dropping onto the roof aside his crime fighting partner. It was nighttime in Paris, and patrol duty for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Well hellllooooo there, LB!” Chat grinned, “Say, have I ever told you how hilarious it is that you’re a ladybug even though you’re a guy? Friggin’ hilarious! Nya-hahahaha!”

_‘Why me?’,_ LB thought long-sufferingly, raising his eyes to the sky before swinging them back to Chat, who froze, Cheshire grin still on his face.

“Hey, kitty, have I ever told told you that you’re jokes aren’t funny and they make everyone around you want to die?” he scowled. Chat gave a sheepish smile, ears drooping a bit before bouncing back up to full height.

“Alright, alright, let’s go on patrol.” Truth be told, Chat Noir liked it when his partner berated him. His angry face was cute, and it was what Chat saw the most of.

Then again, his face was always cute. _He_ was cute. He was _everything._ Cute, fierce, tough, kind, strong, sweet, etc. Chat had seen him go from beating up villains to comforting crying children in the blink of an eye.

“You can have my purse! Just please, leave me alone!” they heard a voice cry from a classic dark alley. They swung down to the source and were confronted with three armed, hulking guys with no regard for personal hygiene surrounding a teenage girl. A classic crime. (A/N Tf does this even mean)

“Let her go,” Ladybug snarled in a low voice that would make most men cry for their mothers, but the bullies were obviously too drunk to understand quite what was happening, let alone realise that their escape had been blocked by two crime fighting and very angry teenagers.

“Stay outta this, punks! This girl’s ours! Ya can’t have h-” _**WHAM!**_ Ladybug had moved so fast that if Chat hadn't known him for so long, he probably wouldn't have even realised that he'd handspringed into action. Ladybug’s fist smashed into the side of the first thug's face, and he smashed into the side of the alleyway before passing out cold. The second guy tried to come at them with a baseball bat (who knew where he'd gotten that from), but in his inebriated state tripped over the first, slammed his head into the side of one of the buildings, and was also knocked out.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” The last guy wailed before Chat whacked him over the head with his staff. As though he were one to talk about fairness.

“You know what’s not fair?” he hissed, “Three armed guys versus one unarmed girl!” He turned back to see his partner putting a comforting hand on the victim's shoulder.

“Miss, are you alright?” Ladybug gently questioned the shaking girl. 

“Y-yes! Thank you so much f-for saving m-me!” she stuttered, eyes darting towards the warm hand on her shoulder and back to his concerned face, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

“I'm glad," Ladybug smiled warmly, and Chat's world sputtered to a halt for a few milliseconds.

"Come on, we’ll take you home. Where do you live?” he asked, wrapping a hand around her waist securely before tossing his yo-yo up and swinging away. Chat followed silently, a small frown on his face.

_Yeah, of course,_ he thought sadly, _Ladybug wouldn’t like me. He definitely likes girls.’_ Chat Noir knew, but his heart couldn’t help aching as he watched the girl cling to his partner in crime fighting.

Because that was all that they’d ever be.


End file.
